


A New Streak

by reader1718



Category: Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	A New Streak

A New Streak Tony Wyzek was hanging out with his friends in the Jets gang one day as he did every day before going to work at Doc’s store for the day. Tony used to be part of the gang himself, leading the gang for several years before deciding at around fourteen that he wanted to get a job and lead a more honest life. He had found out that Doc was hiring and had applied for the job. Doc had been willing to give him a try and soon the temporary employment had become permanent. Tony worked there for six hours a day and was often the one to close up at night. So it was that Tony was in Doc’s store when something happened that changed his life forever.

Tony was working behind the counter looking at the flashing lightning and listening to the thunder from the ominous seeming storm brewing outside the store windows. Doc was in the basement putting some things away. Things had gotten quiet in the store since the storm started brewing. Apparently people weren’t too keen to get out in the monsoon currently hitting the New York area. Just then, the thunder boomed so loud that it shook the whole store. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the store’s front window blew out, shattering completely and sending glass shards flying everywhere as a lightning bolt shot into the store! It struck Tony and he blacked out, not even hearing Doc come up, try to wake him, and finally call 911 to request an ambulance.

Tony awoke in the hospital he didn’t know how long later to find his mother sitting beside him. She called out that he was awake and his father and friends came rushing in looking worried. “What happened?” Tony asked. “You’ve been unconscious for three days. We thought you were dead,” his mother informed him. “Three days!” Tony sat up straight in bed at that. However, he was gently restrained by hospital staff and checked over to be sure he was okay. That evening he was allowed to go home and Tony was glad to sleep in his own bed for once. The next day, though, Tony would discover that he’d not escaped the lightning completely unscathed.

Tony was going to meet his friends, but when he started to cross the street, a car suddenly came out of nowhere! The car seemed to slow down enough so that Tony had time to avoid it. Tony was unaware he’d done anything unusual until he realized that all the traffic had suddenly sped up, or so it seemed. Tony started to run, thinking he was having a nervous breakdown and trying to get as far away from the scene as possible. He didn’t even notice that he’d started to pick up speed until he suddenly found himself about to crash into a dumpster. What was happening? That dumpster had been all the way at the other end of the street. How had he gotten that far that fast? Just then, he saw a fancy car pulling up beside him. The man in it introduced himself as Bruce Wayne and asked him to accompany him back to Gotham for a bit. Bruce promised he’d equip him with a friction-resistant suit that Wayne Enterprises was developing (one that was more aerodynamic and would allow him to control the direction he was running better without veering off-course) and put him in touch with the current Flash (Wally West) via a Justice League cellphone that made sure no one learned of his powers. Bruce also gave Tony a pair of tennis shoes with soles that didn’t wear out, as well as a solution he could use to coat his other shoes with so they’d also be resistant to wear and tear from his tremendous speed. Then he dropped Tony off back in New York.

One day Tony was out with his friends when the Justice League issued phone rang. At first Tony thought it was his regular phone and was surprised to see that phone was silent. Then he remembered the other one and answered it. He was shocked to hear the person on the other end tell him he was The Flash! He asked if Tony could meet him in an isolated area in Brooklyn in about fifteen minutes to start his speed training. Tony knew he needed to go learn to use his speed powers properly since he still had problems staying in a straight line and had no idea what else he might be capable of yet. So he told his friends that he had to go meet a friend for awhile and headed off to begin his super power training. He and the Flash spent a long time racing at breakneck speed through the more isolated streets of Brooklyn, where Tony learned how to keep going in a straight line, to create a speed vortex by running in a circle at top speed, and other tricks too. It was grueling, but exciting at the same time. Tony arrived back in New York and went home for the night, calling his friends to apologize for staying gone for so long and blowing them off, then went to bed.

Things were fairly normal for awhile, but then one day Tony had raced off to change out of his costume and the boys had then headed that direction as well. They hadn’t seen Tony change out of his costume, but a group of scientists had seen the boys coming out together and had captured Action by mistake, believing that the scarlet speedster they had seen was him. Now Tony knew he’d have to rescue him from the lab, so that night Tony speeded around the city looking for the lab where Action was being held. When he got there, he managed to speed past the security cameras and rescue his friend. Action told the boys the next day how one of the fastest men he’d ever seen had rescued him from the lab, but Tony had made sure not to talk any more than necessary to ensure he wasn’t recognized. However what Tony didn’t know was that the scientists had been able to slow down the video footage enough to get a somewhat recognizable image and ran facial recognition. So they now were certain that Tony was the speedy superhero who’d rescued Action that night. They began making plans to capture him.

The next day when Tony’s friends showed up to pick him up at his house, they discovered him limping and on crutches! Tony told them that he’d twisted an ankle stepping off a curb the other night and they accepted the story, but what had really happened was that he had broken his ankle during the previous night’s rescue and even though he healed very fast (the ankle had healed in three hours), his ankle hadn’t healed properly, resulting in his current limp. The boys stopped off at Doc’s store briefly for coffee, then went off to hang out for awhile before Tony started work. After a little while, Tony noticed that the same scientists from before were following them again. Tony realized they were probably here for him and started to back off. However the scientists noticed him and one of them shouted, “Get him!” Tony tried to take off, but even with his speed, he only wound up taking a super powered face-plant. Tony was quickly captured as a result, however, in the process his friends realized that he was the scarlet speedster who’d saved Action the other night. So they used Tony’s dropped Justice League phone to call the League, who called in Batman and the Flash to rescue Tony. The Flash wore Tony’s costume to give the appearance that the scientists had taken the wrong guy, and took out the security cameras, giving Batman time to rescue Tony. The next day, Tony’s friends had a million questions for him, most concerning how he’d gotten his powers and why he hadn’t told them about them. Tony explained that he’d kept them in the dark on purpose to keep them safe. The boys were disappointed, but they understood why he’d done that and forgave him. Tony began using his powers to become a superhero and his costume to disguise his identity, taking the moniker The Streak because of his speed powers, and soon became part of superhero legend. The End


End file.
